Supergirl Story 1
by AwareBwade
Summary: A new title is being chosen from comments. This is a different chain of events that take place after Kara is released from the DEO after being shot down and cuffed to the table. The main relationship focused on here will be Kara and James.


Right after Kara is released from the DEO in episode 1.

"Alex how do you think I should react? I just found out that you work for a secret agency that can harm me and that my cousin used to help but doesn't anymore and probably with good reason. I don't want to be around this right now. I need time and space both from the agent because of what happened and my sister for the fact she lied. I don't know when I will be able to talk so just don't come to my apartment because if you do I will just fly off." Kara stated as she left the DEO.

2 weeks later.

Kara is picking up Mrs. Grant's latte when she notices Alex sitting alone watching her. Alex notices her watching her and gets up as Kara leaves. Alex isn't able to catch up with her before Catco.

"Mrs. Grant, may I ask a question please?" Kara ask as Cat and Kara are alone in her office.

"Depends on the question." "I would like to add my sister to the people that get denied access to this level. She is a federal agent and she lied to me about something very important." "We will see." "Mrs. Grant, I also have something to admit but you have to keep it out of the news or you will lose your assistant. Can I trust you?" "Of course Kiera anything." Cat says as Kara leads her to the balcony. Kara starts to unbutton her shirt and Cat sees the S. "You are her?" "Yes, but you can't tell anyone about this. My sister lied about being a secret agent in an agency that has the one material that can hurt me. They shot me with darts filled with it and took me to the base and handcuffed me with cuffs made from the material. They questioned me and then released me. I am just pissed at my sister for not telling me anything." "Kara, this will stay between you and me. Anytime you need to go text me quickly and then go. I won't hold you against anything you miss here if you are out there being her. I will for sure have her added to the list until you tell me otherwise. And Kara I am here if you ever need to talk. I want to feel like a mother figure to you. And outside of the office and even on this balcony if we are alone then call me Cat." "You can't understand how much this means to me. May I give you a hug Cat?" "Of course you can I will be there for you whether you're in the suit or out of it." she says before embracing Kara in a hug. As this happens a different super was already on his way to see his cousin and notices this. "Kal?" Kara ask as she releases Cat from the embrace and sees her cousin. "She knows?" He asks. "Yes, I just told her. I expect Alex asked you to come see me. Tell her I still need time. And I swear Kal if you tell her that Cat knows I will kill you." Kara snaps at her cousin. "I won't. Cat you might not know my identity so if she trusts you I trust you. Oh Lois is going to kill me. Clark does his spin move. "Clark?" Cat asks. "Yep. That's my human identity. Please don't tell Lois you know she would kill me. And yes she knows." Clark adds before doing the spin move again. "Now Kara what happened to your relationship with Alex. All she told me was that you practically broke ties with her." "I was shot down by three kryptonite darts and they cuffed me to a table with kryptonite cuffs. Alex is an agent there. She lied to me. And she didn't stop them. I am just pissed right now Kal. I see why you broke ties with them." "Kara has suggested that even if she flashes a badge she is not to be let up here so I am increasing the armed security count and I will put you on the list of approved people both Lois and you as Clark." "Cat I don't think you will be able to comprehend how much this will mean to Kara. I thank you for being here for her when I can't. I am going to go talk to the agency."

5 minutes later at the DEO

A thud is heard at the DEO and Superman enters somewhat aggravated. "WHERE IS THE DIRECTOR?" he shouts/orders the agents.

"Superman what a surprise." Hank says as he enters the command center.

"YOU SHOT HER? REALLY? AND THEN CUFFED HER? YOU STOOPED LOW BACK THEN BUT THIS IS EVEN LOWER! I am here to express her decision to not help the DEO and that if you go after her I will kill you." He yells before leaning into Hanks ear and whispering, "And I remember your weakness of fire Martian. And I also have the president on speed dial." He leans back. "I need to speak with Agent Danvers now." "Right here Kal." She says as she enters. "Kara is expressing that you stay away from her. She has gone to the lengths that Cat Grant is now denying you access to Catco badge or not. And if I hear that the DEO has done something to her I am coming for Hank then for you. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" He snapped asking her the question. "I understand Kal. If you do see her again tell her I need to explain something about that incident she probably doesn't know."

5 minutes later at Catco on Cats Balcony.

"Kal, so how did the agency visit go?" Kara asks as he walks into Cats office as Clark and they are walking to the balcony with Cat. "I set them straight. And apparently Alex has something you need to know about the incident that you don't know already. She asked me to tell you that she needs to explain something about the incident that you probably don't already know." "Clark?" James says entering the balcony after seeing a familiar face. "You can call him by his Kryptonian name James. Cat knows I told her because I had a problem with Alex and needed someone to talk to and Cat said she would be there for me like a motherly figure." "What happened with Alex?" "Cat if they ask you know nothing about the name of the agency. Alex is a federal agent with an agency named the Department of Extranormal Operations or the DEO for short. The day after I started being Supergirl full blown they shot me down with three kryptonite darts and cuffed me to a table with kryptonite cuffs. Kryptonite is the only material that can hurt us. Alex was there along with the director. I was pissed the way I found out and I am still cooling down. She has been restricted from accessing the Catco building thanks to Cat. The next part I will let Kal explain." "I knew about the DEO because they had tried to recruit me before I moved to Metropolis. I have known the Director for a while. I have went there and you don't exactly want to know what I said. I was fucking livid. Excuse my language Cat." Kal says. Cat responds, "I don't fucking give a shit about the language. I want to expose this agency but I won't and I won't give up your identities either. James I need you take over for the rest of the day, If something bad happens call me or Kara or even Kal. Kara can you clear my schedule then I want to go to Metropolis. I want to see Lois. And Kal don't worry I won't be my normal self around her. Now that I know she is a cousin-in-law of Kara and I am a motherly figure of Kara, I want to start off on some new ground. Is that fine with both of you?" They both nod. Kara goes to clear the schedule as James re-enters. "James I am going to visit Lois to start a new with her. I consider Kara like a daughter and if Lois is her cousin-in-law then I will respect her when it isn't at anything work related. At her house, Kara's apartment, my penthouse, or anything private place I want to treat her well. Are you fine with me leaving you in charge?" She asks. "Cat, I am glad you have made this decision. I will gladly take over and call you, if no answer then Kara, then Clark, then Lois. I will tell everyone that you had a family emergency." "Thank you again James." Cat adds before walking to the balcony. Both supers are there in supersuit and there is one extra person on the balcony. "MOM!" comes from the young boy near Kal. "Hi Carter what are you doing here?" "Superman invited me. Oh and before you guys say anything stupid. Kara your supergirl and Clark Kent is superman" Everyone stands there awestruck for a minute or two then Kal asks "How did you figure me out? I understand Kara being she works for you mother but me?" "You both need to learn that glasses don't work. I have studied photos of both of you." "Shall we go? Lois knows that I am coming with Carter and that Kara is coming with Cat unless you want it vice versa?" asks Kal. Cat responds first, "I want to go with Kara"

10-20 minutes later

Lois heard two thuds as she is cooking Cats favorite. The door opens to reveal the two supers and Cat and Carter. Lois extend her hand to Cat but Cat just hugged her. "Thank you Lois. I asked for this happen because I want to ask you something. I will wait till after dinner but I felt you should have some explanation."

After dinner

Lois is sitting in her office when a knock on the door and the sound of it partially opening causes her to look and see Cat waiting to be asked in. "Come in Cat. You said you wanted to ask me something?"

"So, Kara has ask me to be a motherly figure in her life and that means you as well. I realize that you are her cousin-in-law. When we are at a private place without publicity such as any of our houses as long as we come in via our supers we shouldn't treat each other like we do when we work. I feel that I shouldn't be as harsh to you knowing that somehow in Kara's family we are related." Cat says as she enters the room and sits in one of the extra office chairs. "Cat, I was wondering if that was what brought this on. I feel the same way. We will keep the way we treat each other at least at the offices and public places. Private places where we can buy privacy we can treat each other like we are relatives. I love your approach on it because that is very true and better than what I would have came up to." "Before you freak, I know Clark is superman. Once Kara told him that she told me he trusted me enough with his identity. My son has found out himself apparently by looking at pictures of both Kal and Clark at the same time. Kal said he figured that he knew why he knew about Kara since she works for me and has babysat Carter for me sometimes, but he couldn't figure out how he knew about him. So Carter explained he has been collecting articles of yours and comparing photos of Kal from the articles and Clark from online and editor pics." Cat said "Here is how the reveal went. Kara had revealed her secret and that she was having problems with Alex. Well we hugged and the Kal appeared and Kara said his Kryptonian name and he asks if I know and she says 'Yes, I just told her. I expect Alex asked you to come see me. Tell her I still need time.' And then she actually snapped at Kal and said 'And I swear Kal if you tell her that Cat knows I will kill you.' Then he said 'I won't. Cat you might not know my identity so if she trusts you I trust you. Oh Lois is going to kill me.' Then he did the spin move and in front of me was Clark Kent. Which is cool by the way." Cat takes a break and takes a drink of the cup of water she brought in with her. Lois says, "The spin move is pretty cool. When you want to pick the story back up Kal just did his spin move to reveal himself as Clark." "Thank you Lois." Cat says before hugging Lois. After a minute of embrace Cat pulls back and says "Let's get back to the story. After he did his spin move I asked him 'Clark?' and he responds 'Yep. That's my human identity. Please don't tell Lois you know she would kill me. And yes she knows.' Then he did the spin move back into his suit. And then they discussed what happened with Alex. I am going to go get the supers and put Carter to bed at least leave him in his room with his tablet so we can have some time to understand what happened." Cat says as she stands up and extends her arm to allow Lois to get up as well to get the super and put Carter to bed.

25 minutes later

In the larger office which is the one shared office of the three in the apartment, Kara, Cat, Kal and Lois are all sitting on the 2 couches in the office. Kara and Cat on one and Kal and Lois on the other. The first thing said in the office is Kara saying "Let me tell you everything I told Kal and Cat when they found out. She says "I was shot down by three darts filled with kryptonite and then while I was held there I was held by cuffs made of kryptonite. The agency that did this you know of them most likely because of Kal. It is the DEO. And Alex was recruited a year or two back and has kept that from me, kept the fact about kryptonite, and pissed me off when she saw me cuffed and ill because of something she knew didn't have to happen. I was out of the world pissed when it happened to me but I have slowly been gaining my composure. This was about 2 and a half weeks ago. I have along with Cat's help, restricted her access no matter if she flashes her badge or not to the lobby only. And if something threatens that, Kal has reminded the director that he has the president on speed dial if something goes wrong. I told Cat because she is pretty much one of the few things that keep me grounded. I need a human job that I do amazing at and Cat is like a mother to me since I had lost one on Krypton. Don't get me wrong Eliza is a great motherly figure but Cat is what Eliza and Alex couldn't be because of Jeremiah's death. Kal, you know the time of the year when I just go into hiding pretty much. That is the couple of days before, the day of, and the day after Krypton was destroyed. Jeremiah helped me figure it out right before he was killed. And I never told Alex or Eliza because it was a month after Jeremiah disappeared. I figured they were still grieving to much. So I ask Cat to give me a little space around that time of year and maybe a couple days off. Cat now that you know why I do it may I take it off most years? I have an idea for me an Kal to do every year but it requires the use of the Fortress." Kara asked. "Kara, you are like family to me ask and I will most likely give it to you. Of course you can take that time off to spend with Kal. I have one question. Does my computer hobbit know of your secret?" Cat asked in response. "He was the one who made my suit. I told him on the roof the day after the plane. He is one of the Superfriends as me, James, and Winn call ourselves. You are now a member and Lois and Kal you will always be members." Kara responds. "James knew because I told him that Kara was my only blood relative. He was leaving Metropolis and I asked him to take a job in National City to watch over Kara." Kal says. "Kal, I thank you for asking James that because he is an amazing photographer and an important member of my staff. I trust him with my company when me and Kara are on trips. If Kara stays behind then James and her work together." Cat states. Lois looks at Cat with a look that says 'should we tell them?' and Cat nods and then Lois says, "Kara, Kal. Me and Cat have come to a decision about our relationship. We will continue the rivalry when we are not in a private location such as one of our houses. When we go to each others house we will come via our super to not bring any attention to the fact that say Cat is coming to our house or vice versa. When we are in a private location we have decided that we are going to be friendly to each other because Kara sees Cat as a motherly figure and I am Kara's cousin-in-law which in some form makes us somewhat related. As I have told Cat the rivalry is not because I hate her its because I envy what she has." "With that said we should probably get to bed. It is getting late and in the morning Kara, Carter, and I will be returning to National City to let James get back to his normal job." Cat says before getting up and hugging Lois as Kara hugs Kal and then Cat holds back on hugging Kal because she doesn't want to overstep. Kal notices this and nods his head at Cat and goes to hug her and Cat hugs him back. Kara hugs Lois as this happens and whispers in her ear "Thank you for getting along with Cat, Lois. You don't understand how much this means to me. I will bring Cat over for more family nights when you guys aren't busy and we aren't busy." They all retract from their embraces and head into their designated rooms.

The next morning.

When Kara wakes up she gets dressed and walks into the kitchen and finds the other four people deep in conversation with food on the table. Carter is the first to notice she is standing near the kitchen and yells "KARA!" before getting up and running at her to give her a hug. "You guys could have started without me." she states as she releases Carter from the big hug. "We wanted to. Plus Kal told us how you will wake up when you smell pancakes." Lois says as Kara and Carter sit down. After breakfast Kara asks "Kal can you come with me when I go to see what Alex says is so important for me to know?" "Of course Kar. We will go after we drop Cat and Carter off at there penthouse." Kara then asks "Cat can I come in a little late today? I just don't know when I will get done with Alex and if I will be calm after it." In response, Cat says "Kara, I can give you the day off if you want. I want you to feel that you can come to me if you need to talk. After you are done with Alex you can come into my office after flying back to Catco and landing on the roof and changing into your 'Kara' clothes and we can talk. I won't be asking anything of you until we do that. Understand?" Kara nods in response and says "Thank you Cat and I will do that. I guess we should get going. I will take Cat if you take Carter."

40 minutes later

There is two thuds heard and Hank turns and sees both supers and asks "What are you both doing here?" "We have come to see Agent Danvers and we also have orders from the President to have Agent Danvers speak with us alone. No listening in on it either." Kara says as she hands a DEO orders folder to Hank. Hank turns to an agent and asks her to get Agent Danvers and request her appearance in the conference room. Tell her it is Supergirl and Superman."

5 minutes later

The door of the conference room opens and Agent Danvers enters the room and sees both supers sitting at the table. "Agent Danvers please sit." Kal says as he motions for her to take a seat in the chair on the other side of the table. "You have 10 minutes to tell Supergirl what you wanted to tell her. Then we both leave. You will refer to her as Supergirl only and me as Superman only. Do you understand?" Kal asks. "Yes I do Superman." Kal then says "You may start." "Supergirl, I wanted to let you know that I had nothing to do with what they did to you. I was not even at the base. I was working at a different site. I felt that you should know that before you decided that you never wanted to see me again. I also wanted to let you know that I was going quit and I am still on the verge of quitting. Even if I quit I know you won't see me as trustworthy. I just wanted to let you know this. Unless you two have any input, I am going to be leaving and heading back to my lab." "Alex wait. I am going to take a little more time to forgive you completely but I forgive you enough that you can see me. I don't completely trust you but I trust you enough that I am going to ask Cat to allow you and only you to be the only FBI agent to see me at the office. I will allow you to be a part of the superfriends again as long as you don't do anything DEO or not to jeopardize our friendship. Before you leave can I have a hug?" Kara responds. Alex nods in response before they both get up and meet along the edge of the table and embrace each other in a hug. "May I call you both by your actual names?" Alex asks. Both nod. "Kal may I have a hug as well?" Alex asks. He nods and moves to meet her and they embrace each other. "Alex I am going back to the office. I want you to come by after work. I have something I need to tell you in private with you and Cat." Kara says before moving towards that door with Kal. "Bye guys. Kara I will see you later."

5 minutes later

Kara steps off the elevator and Cat notices her entering the bullpen. She waves her in and asks "Kara how did it go?" "Cat it went well. I have asked her to come to the office to tell her something. I have forgiven her enough that she can see me. Can we take her off of the denied access list and make a new list. I want a list that makes her the only FBI agent I or you will talk to. Is that okay with you?" "Kara if you forgive her I will as well. I will notify security about the change and also have the add the list. Let me do that now so give me a minute."

A minute later Cat hangs up the phone and walks back over to the couch where Kara is sitting and asks "I have ask the Chief of Security to make those changes himself. May I ask what was said at the meeting?" "She told me that when I was shot down she was at a different base and she told Hank that if anything like that ever happened again she would quit. She nearly quit this time and is still thinking about quitting. I told her that I have forgiven her enough that she can see and talk to me. I am also allowing her to be a part of the superfriends again as long as she doesn't do anything DEO or not to jeopardize our friendship. I ask her here because she needs to know where we stand and that you know. I will go to the point that I will even threaten her to keep this from Hank." "Kara I think this is a good thing. I agree that you should tell her." "I asked her to come to the office after she is done with work."

5 hours later

Alex arrives on the office floor and walks out of the elevator and sees Kara working on Cat's couch and Cat is working right beside her. Cat sees her and waves her in and asks "Alex I am here because this involves me. Do you want me to leave or can I stay?" "Cat if it involves you please stay." Alex says in response. Kara then says "Alex I have told Cat my secret. She is now a member of the superfriends and so is her son. If you go after Cat I will kill Hank and then I will kill you. I will also be going to the president after work today to get orders for the DEO stating they can't arrest or talk to Cat, Carter her son, James, Winn or Lois without me or Kal sitting with them. They all know. Last night me and Kal brought Cat and Carter to his apartment because Cat asked if she could meet with Lois about their relationship because I see Cat as a motherly figure to me. They have decided that in public or partially private locations they will be rivals but at any of the apartments or a very private location they will be friends. When Cat and Carter go to Kal's house, Kal will come and pick up Carter and I will take Cat. Any other house or apartment Kal will bring Lois. You may now ask either of us questions. If you threaten Cat I will personally escort you out then kick you on your ass. Am I understood?" In response Alex says "Kara I won't threaten Cat. But I was wondering if I could have dinner with you and your son tonight? If you want to we can eat at your place." "Alex I would love to have you an Kara over for dinner tonight and I am sure Carter will be happy too." Cat says in response. Alex then asks "Who told Carter you were Supergirl?" Kara responds "He figured it out and he also figured out that Kal was Clark Kent. You will not threaten him either or both me and Cat will beat you to a pulp then hide you in a deep hole that I will dig. Do you understand?" "Kara no threats will be issued." "Kara and Alex do you mind if I cook something for dinner instead of take out?" Cat asks. Both nod in response. Cat then says "Kara if you want to work out on the balcony you can and Alex can stay as well." "If Alex wants to stay then I will work out on the balcony but if she doesn't I will work at my desk." Kara responds. "I would be glad to stay and get to know you Cat. Kara who else knows your secret here?" "James and Winn. Kal asked James to move to National City to watch out for me. And Winn I told because he is my best friend. He even made the suit. Do you want me to ask them to come out here?" "Yes. I would like to speak to them as well as Cat and you." Alex says in response. Kara disappears into the office to tell Cat that Alex requests to speak to James and Winn as well as Cat and her out on the balcony.

3 minutes later James and Winn walk into the office and Cat says "Alex Danvers has requested our presence on the balcony. So let's go out there." "James, Winn. I know you know my sisters secret. What you don't know is that Cat and her son know as well. I assume you know I work for a secret government agency that is specifically aimed towards aliens. Do I assume correctly?" James responds "I know" then Winn responds "I know that they also shot down Kara with three kryptonite darts and cuffed her to the table with kryptonite cuffs. I take it that was why she was pissed at you and pissed enough that she asked Cat to put you on the denied access list badge or not. Am I correct?" Kara nods her head in response. Alex then says "What you didn't know and neither did she until today was that I nearly quit the agency because I was off-site when she was shot down and I threatened my boss that if anything like that happened again I would quit and make his life hell. Kara has forgiven me enough that I can see and talk to her. She hasn't forgiven me enough to be considered a sister by her but enough that she will consider me a friend. While I was at work today I worked on making watches just like James from Kal. I will be finished with them most likely tomorrow and I will be bringing them to you all tomorrow. This is all I had to say. So if you guys have to get back to work you can go." James and Winn both get up and start to leave but are stopped when Kara hugs them. "Thank you both for being there." They end the hug and then go back to work. Kara then starts to stumble and says "Alex. I am not feeling good. I don't know what is wrong. I think I need to go to the DEO but only the doctor you trust the most and you will be able to be in the room. Cat knows it is called the DEO. Please keep her informed. Cat can you keep James and Winn informed as well?" "Kara go I got this here. I will keep them informed. Come to my penthouse afterwards. I will have dinner prepared. Alex please take care of her." Cat says before hugging them both and going back into the office. Alex dials a number on her phone and says "Director I need Hamilton in the sun bed room now. Supergirl is feeling ill. She is coming with one condition the only DEO staff in the room will be me and Hamilton and if he needs a nurse or two they can be in there. No agents what so ever including you." A silence. "Thank you sir I am on my way in with her."

10 minutes later

Alex walks into the DEO helping Kara to walk with her arm around Alex's shoulder. Hank moves over and asks "Supergirl may I help you into the room? I will only help you into the room then I will leave." "Director.. You… May. Help Alex get me into… The… Room… You may… Also stay… In the… Room." Kara gets out before she passes out. Hank rushes over and picks Kara up bridal style and rushes her into the medical room. Hamilton is waiting and a look of worry rushes onto her face when she sees Hank carrying Kara into the medical room. "What the hell happened?" "She collapsed after she gave me permission to help Alex get her into the room and also gave me permission to stay and help Alex and you in whatever way I can." "Kara said he could stay and help. What do you expect is wrong with her?" Alex asks as she enters the room and moves to the other side of the bed checking vitals and then notices something in her blood. "Damn it! It was the kryptonite you guys shot her with. Some of it was stuck in her skin and wasn't active yet. She had a reaction and it activated it. She must not have noticed it. Shit!" She runs to her phone and calls Clark. "Kal get your ass to the DEO it's Kara. I will explain when you get here. She is bad."

10 minutes later

"WHERE IS SHE?" Clark bellows as he arrives into the command center. Hank says "This way. I have been given permission by your cousin to help in whatever way I can. I am going to be staying in the room. Alex can confirm this because Alex brought her in." "May I ask what happened?" Kal asks as they walk towards the room" "Alex has discovered that when we shot her with the kryptonite darts some of it wasn't active and it broke off and lodged in her skin. Something activated that and it is in her blood now. We need to test your blood and then if you are compatible we will take some of your blood then we will do a blood transfusion. To get some of your blood we need to use some kryptonite-laced needles. Is that fine with you?" Hank asks as they arrive at the door to the room. "Hank please do whatever you need to to help Kara. Kryptonite or not help her. Do you understand?" Kal asks as they stand outside the door. "Kal I know you hate me for shooting her down. But I am sorry and I understand what you have said. We should go in Alex is waiting for us." "Thank you Hank." Kal responds before entering the room. "Kal thank you for coming. I hope that Hank has explained what happened and what I will be doing. Is this true and that you have approved what we will be doing?" Kal responds "Alex do it fast."

5 minutes later

"You are a match Kal. I am going to take a pint first. If she needs more will you let us use another needle?" Alex says as she re-enters the room. Kal says "Alex take 2 pints if you want but I will need a couple hours under the sun before you do more."

5 minutes later

"We have started the blood transfusion and the kryptonite levels are going down. Kal may I speak with you in private?" Alex asks. Kal nods and Alex leads him to the conference room. As they enter the conference room and close the door Alex asks"Kal I need you to go to the president and get orders to allow Cat to come here and be with Kara. You can add James, Winn, and Carter as well as Lois if you want. I also recommend you tell her to give the orders that no one from the DEO talks to any of them without you or Kara with them and also no arrests of them without her approval first. Can you do that?" In response Kal says "Can you get me a direct line with her here right now?" Alex nods in response. Alex calls up Agent Vasquez and a minute later the President appears on the screen. "Superman to what do I owe the pleasure?" "Olivia I need to ask you something very important and it is important to Supergirl. This involves orders to not speak with any of the following people without me or Supergirl in the room and also no arrests can be made of them without direct permission from you. Do you understand what I ask so far?" "Kal so far I understand." "Olivia the following people are those talked about before. James Olsen, Winn Schott, Carter Grant, Lois Lane, and this one is the most important Cat Grant." "Kal I need to know why Cat Grant is on the list." "All of these people know Kara's secret and also excluding Winn Schott they know mine as well. Kara considers Cat as a motherly figure in her life. She won't expose me or Kara. Can these orders be done immediately? Cat should be here when Kara wakes up. Oh yeah. When Kara was shot down by the DEO some of it was stuck in her skin and wasn't active yet. She had a reaction to something and it activated it. She must not have noticed it. She is unconscious and we are giving her some of my blood." "Kal those orders will be on Hanks desk in the hour. I will be coming to National City tomorrow to visit her as well. Agent Danvers I know you are there and that these orders are most likely your idea. May I call you Alex?" The president asks. Alex says "Madam President you may call me Alex. As you probably know Kara is my adopted sister. My family took her in when Kal brought her to us after she landed." "Alex I am also requesting that you be the DEO representative when I land. If you want to stay with your sister you may." "Madam President I shouldn't say no to the President but I would rather stay with my sister if she is still out when you land. If you want me to and she is conscious then I will come. If not I will have Hank come if that is fine with you." "Alex I don't expect you to say yes even if your sister is awake when I land. If she is fine with you coming to greet me then you come. If you can't come then Director Henshaw, or Hank, will come in your place. There will be a section concerning this in the orders. I have to go deal with something. I have the orders being written up as we speak. I will sign off and have them hand delivered by hand to Hank within the next 2 hours. In those orders will be the allowance of entrance into the DEO for the 5 people listed above. I need to go. Bye Alex. Bye Kal." Both Kal and Alex say "Goodbye Madam President." Once the screen goes black Alex turns to Kal and says "Thank you for doing that Kal." "Alex I was going to do that anyways. I just needed either a direct line to her or a couple hours of sun so I could fly to her." Kal says in response. They hug each other then head back to the room Kara is in. As they enter they see she is no longer as bad and Alex moves to the kryptonite scanner and notices it is nearly gone.

1 hour later and after the orders have arrived.

"Alex?" Kara says as she slowly sits up. "I am right here. So is Kal and Hank. James, Winn, Cat and Carter are on their way here. Lois will be here later tonight when Kal goes and gets her. The president will also be here tomorrow. She has given the DEO orders to stay away from the James, Winn, Cat, Carter, and Lois. No arrests will take place without direct orders from her. There will be no questioning of them without you or Kal or both of you present during the questioning. They have been granted entrance into the base to come and see you. How do you feel?" "I feel like I was hit by a fucking truck and lost. What happened?" Kara asks. "When the DEO shot you with the kryptonite darts some of it broke off and lodged in your skin and wasn't active yet. You must have had a reaction and it activated it. I take it you didn't notice it." Alex explains and then Hank says "Kara I am sorry for this and if you don't want me here I will leave. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." "Hank stay. I need to talk to you and Kal alone without camera supervision. Alex and others can you please leave us so I can talk privately to them? And Alex can you also turn the camera and voice recorders off in this room till further notice?" Kara asks. Alex responds "Kara I will turn them off right now." Alex turns them off via the door control pad and turns to the room and says "Everyone but Hank and Superman out of the room now." As soon as everyone leaves Kara turns to Hank and asks "You aren't human are you? And I take it Kal knows and this is probably some of the reason he doesn't help the DEO. Do I assume correct Kal?" Hank says "Kara I am not human. I am J'onn J'onzz and I am the last son of Mars." He transforms into his Martian form and then he transforms back. Kal then says "Yes I knew Kara. After you told me what happened, I went to the DEO and I was pissed. Hank can you pull up footage?" Hank nods and grabs the tablet from the table he was standing near and pulls up footage. Kal stops it when he leans in to Hanks ear and says "I was whispering to Hank and reminding him that I remember his weakness of fire and that I also have the president on speed dial." "Alright. Hank I already know this stays between us. Can you go and get the others but on your way out turn the recording software back on?" Hank responds "I will go and do what you have just asked me to do. And you are correct that this stays between us. I will also want to know how you knew I was an alien. But that can wait." He turns the recording software on and leaves the room.

2 minutes later

Cat, Carter, Winn, James, Alex and Hank enter the room. Kal says "I am going to go get Lois. I will be back Kara." He hugs her then leaves. Cat moves to the edge of the bed and hugs Kara the asks "I was worried. Dinner is put away at my house in the fridge. If you want to you can come stay with me after you recover enough. I understand you need a lot of sun. I have a balcony and multiple guest bedrooms. Alex can come and stay if you want her to. Do you want this?" Kara responds "Cat I accept your offer to stay with you and if Alex wants to stay she can. Also I won't stay if Carter doesn't want me to. Carter do you want me to come and stay for a couple days?" He nods in response. Kara then says "Hey James. Hi Winn. You guys can hug me if you want. I am not that broken." Winn moves in first and gives her a hug. After Winn moves away James moves in and gives her a hug and whispers "I need to speak with you in private about something. After we all get done talking can we talk in private?" She whispers back "Yes." He pulls back after hearing her respond. After ten or so minutes of talking she asks the group "Can I speak to James in private? Alex the recording software can stay on but no one can be watching because if someone is I will gladly kick them on there ass. Am I understood?" They all nod in response as they leave the room. James says "Kara since I met you at Catco I have tried to hide my feelings for you but I can't anymore. I want to let you know that I have feelings for you and was wondering if you have feelings for me." Kara says "James I have had feelings for you since I met you. I wasn't sure if you were over Lucy and if you even had the same feelings I have for you." James asks "May I kiss you?" Kara nods and James gets closer to her and leans in and give her a kiss. As they both pull back, Kara says "I love you." and then James says "I love you too. Should we let Kal and the others know or should we wait for a little bit?" Kara says "I think we should tell Kal and Alex. But we shouldn't tell the others. Is that fine with you?" James says "Kara I will let you tell whoever you want and I will ask your approval for if I think someone else should know. I love you Kara Zor-El Danvers." Kara then says "I love you James Bartholomew Olsen." They kiss once more then James leaves the room to go get Alex and notices Clark and Lois are back. He says "Kara has requested that Superman and Alex join me and her and that the recording software is still not to be monitored. Do you all understand?" They nod and James, Clark, and Alex walk back to her room. When the enter James moves over to her bedside and she moves toward him and gives him a kiss. As they both pull back, Alex asks "I take it this is what you wanted to talk to him about and that is what you wanted us here for." Kara nods and says "We want you both to know. You will be the only 2 other than us that will know for now. Do you understand what we are asking of you?" They both nod. Kara says "Alex can you go get the others." Alex nods and leaves. Kara says "James remember no one here will know. You will have to keep your feelings contained until we leave. I am going to be staying with Cat at her penthouse because it has a balcony and I need a lot of sun. Once we get there we can tell her and maybe Carter. Is that fine with you?" James says "Kara I love you and I agree with everything you just said. I will move over and sit at the table over there so I am not tempted with touching you. Is that fine?" Kara nods as he moves over to the table and sits down. Then the door opens and everyone enters the room. Alex says "Kara the president is coming tomorrow and has requested I be the first DEO agent to meet with her when she lands. She has given me the permission to say no based on your answer to the next question. Do you allow me to go?" Kara responds "Alex go. I will be fine here."

The next morning

When the president lands she requests that Alex rides with her.

About 30 minutes later.

The president walks into Kara room. Kara says kind of weakly "Madam President." "Kara don't move please. You are weak. I just wanted to come and say that I am sorry for what happened to you. Kara you can call me Olivia and may I hug you?" Olivia asks. Kara nods and leans up slowly and the Olivia hugs her. "Kara if you want me to give Hank direct orders that you will not be working with the DEO like your cousin does I can. Just give the word." "Olivia I will work with the DEO but it will take a while before I can do it. I am still pissed at them for what they did. Excuse my language." "Kara your language is appropriate. So there isn't anything to excuse. I take it the others have informed you of my orders so far. Am I correct?" Kara nods in response and says "After I am released here, I will be staying with Cat Grant. She has a balcony and I need a lot of sun." "Kara I need to tell you something. Without recording." She moves and turns the recording software off. "I am an alien as well." She turns into her true form. "You can't tell anyone. Also I already know Hank is an alien. I can tell based on my alien abilities." she transforms back. "Olivia I won't tell anyone just please help me when I need help." "Kara I will. I will let you get back to your friends. Goodbye Kara." Olivia hugs her before she leaves the room and everyone else enters the room. Cat says "Alex has just told me that you have been approved to leave the base and come to the penthouse. Is anyone else coming with you or do you want it just to be Alex?" "I want Kal and James to come as well. We have some business to deal with about a private matter but other than that no. Lois you can come but I won't be mad if you don't because of the fact that it is your rivals penthouse." Lois says "I am saying no but not because it is Cat's penthouse. I am saying no because I am tired and me and Kal are going to be staying in your apartment. If it is fine with you Kal can take me there so I can get some much needed sleep and then he can fly to Cat's penthouse. It that fine with you?" Kara says "I am completely fine with that. The guest room in my apartment is set up already. I am also getting kinda sleepy so if we can get going I would really appreciate it." Alex asks "We have an SUV ready for me, you, Cat, Carter, and James. Winn you drove here correct?" Winn nods in response. "Alright let's all get going because it is getting late." Kara hugs Winn and then they leave the DEO.

45 minutes later

Kara asks Cat to come out to the balcony with her, Alex, and James. She nods in response and they all go out to the balcony. Kara says "Cat I wanted to let you know that me and James are going to be pursuing a relationship. So if it is alright with you may he come over at times and stay with me for an hour or two. Is that fine with you?" "Kara I have seen the way you look at James and the way he looks at you. You two are perfect for each other. He may come over when ever he wants. I have an extra guest bedroom if he wants to stay a night or two he can come as well." Cat responds as Kal lands on the balcony and tells Kara that he heard what Cat just said. Cat asks "Who else knows?" Kara says "The 5 on this balcony are the only ones that know and for now that will know unless you want Carter to come out and we can tell him." Cat says "Carter already guessed that is what it is about so he just needs confirmation which I can give him myself. James would you like to stay tonight?" James nods in response and leans towards Kara and they kiss. Cat enters the house and confirms what she was just told to Carter. Kal leaves to go be with Lois. Alex enters the house and goes to the kitchen to get some of the dinner that was made but never eaten. "Looks like we got the balcony to ourselves. Do you want to lay on me?" James says as he sits on a partially leaned back lounge chair. Kara nods and sits on James and cuddles into him. Kara says "I love you" James leans down to kiss her and says "I love you too." They kiss. They pull back and Kara lays her head on his chest. After a minute or so, James looks down and sees that Kara is asleep. He then falls asleep as well.

5 minutes later

Alex walks out onto the balcony to ask if anyone wanted some food and finds Kara asleep on a sleeping James. She just walks back into the house and eats what she heated up for herself.

An hour later.

James is woken up by a stirring Kara. He looks down into the bright blue eyes of Kara and leans down and kisses her and asks "I take it I am pretty comfortable." She nods in response and then leans in to kiss him. She then says "Do you want to go in and eat some dinner?" He nods and she gets up and he gets up and the put their arm around each other. They find Alex working on her computer in the kitchen and she asks "I went to ask if you wanted something to eat but found you both asleep. I didn't want to wake you. I have some in the oven being reheated. It will be a couple of minutes so why don't you both go into the living room and watch some tv while you wait." Kara says "Thank you Alex. We will be in the living room when it is done." They move to the living and both sit on the couch and Kara sits next to James and lays her head on his shoulder. She looks up at him and says "I love you so much." She then leans up and kisses him. A couple minutes pass by then Alex walks in and tells them that dinner is done.

 **A/N:**

 **If you haven't already figured it out this is my first fanfiction ever. If you have any comments please make them and I appreciate the input. I already have about half of the next chapter down but I will gladly accept any help you give me. I will post the next chapter probably tomorrow if I have it done.**

 **I would also like to thank LMXB an author on here who inspired me to be an author. Thank you so much for you help.**


End file.
